Determining the levelness of a crane can be difficult to determine. For example, a conventional bubble level may be employed to confirm whether or not a crane is level. A bubble level placed on various portions of a crane may not effectively determine whether a large crane having numerous moving parts is actually level.
Moreover, the performance of a crane is negatively affected if a crane is not level. For example, injury to persons on or near the crane, and damage to the crane may occur if the crane is not level.